sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Improv Roleplaying Page
So yeah. This is a place to start a random roleplaying page. Rules #No godmodding. First offense and you're out. ''I ''get to say whether someone was godmodding or not. #Please use proper grammar. If you don't, maintenence members of the page will fix the grammatical mistakes. #Roleplay like this is a book. Roleplay It's a casual summer's afternoon, mobians are going about their daily business as they please. Picnickers are enjoying the sunlight at local parks, and the beaches are at their highest daily population income. It's quite humid, but not to bad temperature wise. Suddenly, in a nearby planet known as Arkanis, a strange meteor is launched. "Captain, Unit 3 has escaped!" "Send Units 1 and 5 to get it back here, we don't want any rumble that we didn't intend." "Yes sir!" A 21-year old human sees the meteor. "...? What on Earth...?" Thus, the meteor violently crashed into an empty field, about 2 minutes later, a huge alien like arm emerged in front of the mobians, swinging a broken chain on it's wrist while raising it's 2 single fingers -Oh my christ! EVERYBODY PANIC!! Mobians everywhere started running and screaming as the creature simply knows as "Hunter unit 3" emerged from the smoking soil. The beast saw the populated city and licked the blood sorrounding it's mouth Meanwhile, back at Arkanis: -Soldier! be quick on getting Hunter units 1 and 5 ready for launching! -Sorry, Cap. The neuro pods are ready, so are the pilots, this should get rolling in just 2-3 minutes. -Good, because if that thing is responsible for any mass scale destruction, you'll be in it's menu tomorrow, did you understand? -Yes sir! The other two Hunter units were deployed, along with one accidental. The soldier who launched it won't be in good running a tonight, as this particular unit was not a hunter, An experimental if you will. -Why is there another unit being deployed? I asked you to launch 1 and 5 only! - sir, an extra capsule was launched. A dud experiment sir, we... Don't know how it got there. - I see there was an extra capsule launched, do I look blind to you? For heavens sake, bring me whoever is working the capsule launch. The accidental capsule headed in almost the same direction as the first mishap. Hunter units 1 and 5 arrive to Mobius -Unit 1 pilot here, we've arrived safely, captain. -Unit 5 pilot here, were here capt- What's that 3rd pod coming? -Some donkus accidentally lauched the experimental mass production Hunter unit, we don't even know if that thing works properly. -Anyways, we shall proceed with capturing unit 3 and bringing it back to Arkanis. The pilots for units 1 and 5 quickly see the insane beast destroying the city. Mobians run and shreik in their fear, families separated, buildings destroyed, its a wreck. Little did the pilots know, but the little experiment hunter unit had followed them into the city after escaping it's confinement. It followed silently and undetected. after awhile it became curious and wandered off, being dropped off in a strange world with no instincts for survival isn't a very good predicament. -Umm...1? -Yes, what the heck is it. -What's that white winged hunter unit over there? -Uh oh... Captain Arkon, respond. -What is it. -There's a white winged hunter unit here. -Why hello there, General Obvious, what is your wish? -Ah, shut up! -Anyways, that is the Mass Production Hunter Unit, or simply M.P.H.U. that is merely an experimental prototype, it is automatic, which lowers the chances of death and it's made for both air and land battle. Unit 3 continues to destroy the town, devouring innocents, crushing small houses and destroying everything.